


Waking Alone

by Beaufale



Series: A Billy Hargrove Exploration [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Dad Hopper, Homophobic Language, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaufale/pseuds/Beaufale
Summary: Billy wakes alone in the Byers house after being drugged. He wants to die, and his car is gone.Eventually the others come back, and Hopper's got a thing or two to say to him





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon of how Billy woke up and got home from the Byers' place.

He wants to fucking die. He can’t even keep one little girl under his thumb, under his control, how is he meant to control anything? How is he meant to be a ‘powerful man’ if he can’t overpower anything? Old thoughts of slit wrists and hanged necks creeps into his consciousness. 

Billy still just laid there, dazed as fuck, on the floor in some stranger’s house. The Byers, he recalled. Weird ass fucking house. There’s bizarre pictures on the walls and the floors, covering the goddam place. He turned his head to look around, giddiness overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and just waited for everything to settle down. 

He pictured killing himself to pass the time. Right here in this freaky house. In a graphic horrible way, blood everywhere, all over those damn drawing. Hopefully, it would mentally scar whoever found him that way. Maybe his dad would regret the way he treated him.

Probably not. Daddy Dearest would probably think his son was a pussy for taking the easy way out. Probably wouldn’t even give a eulogy at his funeral. No, Neil would, to keep up public appearances, if nothing else. He wouldn’t cry though, no, crying was for faggots.

Susan would cry though, and probably blame herself. She always tried to slip Billy money, or pain killers, or something nice, when Dad wasn’t around, because she couldn’t stop Neil from hitting him. And honestly the woman would rather it be Billy than Max, or herself. Better you than me, he saw whenever she looked at the floor while, Daddy Dearest struck a blow, without leaving a mark, or made a comment that crushed whatever was left of Billy’s soul (He hated that the words hurt more).

So she gave him things, (leaving medication beside his bed, giving him gas money when he didn’t ask for it), to make herself feel better for looking away. He fucking hated Susan. He couldn’t verbalise how much he wanted to cause her pain. Coward bitch. If Billy died, it would make her feel guilty as all hell. Good, she deserved to suffer.

Max wouldn’t cry. Tough little fucker. Tougher than he expected. Maybe she’s a dike. Or just a fucking mongrel. She mightn’t cry, but he imagined she’d be conflicted. A little relived her abuser had kicked the bucket, (he know he would be if Daddy Dearest dropped dead), but probably remorseful in a way she’d hate herself for. She wouldn’t even be able to explain it, but it’d be there.

Bitches at school would sob, missing his dick more than anything. No one in Hawkins had his stamina. His mates might mourn a bit, but wouldn’t show it, no, ‘cause crying is for faggots. 

He was finally able to move again, still dizzy, but able to get over to the wall and sit up. From this angle he could see a bunch of food stuff on the ground in the kitchen. What the fuck? The plastic shelves from the fridge were amongst the food too. The fuck was wrong with this goddam house? What the fuck was in the fridge? He regretted ever coming here.

He shoulda just stayed at the Wheelers place and fucked Nancy Wheeler’s mother while her husband slept downstairs. It’d have been weird probably, he’d never slept with someone who had kids, and he didn’t know what an older woman would be like in bed, probably fierce if Mrs Wheeler’s (he’d already forgotten her first name) eagerness was anything to go by. But it would have been fucking hilarious when Nancy found out. King Steve’s perfect girlfriend.

Who ditched him for a weirdo, apparently. In any case, her reaction alone would be worth it. And the guys at school would get a kick out of it. Billy can charm the pants of anyone, including married mothers. What a guy.

Goddam Harrington. Should have stayed out of his way, and he would have left him alone. Pretty boy just couldn't help himself, perfect knight in perfect shining armor. His dad's probably loaded. Billy just fucking hopes there isn't a lawsuit. Fuck, maybe he'll have to apologise to perfect boy Harrington, fucking hell. Well, Billy wasn't afraid of getting on his knees. Might even enjoy himself with King Steve.

Shit, he wasn't allowed to think like that. 

He pushed himself up the wall, stopping to lean when he was upright. Max did a fucking number on him, little cow. He made his way to the door, in no position to drive, he knew, but Billy just wanted to sit in his car and get the fuck out of the fucking weird house.

At first, he thought there was something wrong with his vision, because he couldn’t see his Camaro. But he realised it wasn’t fucking there. Frantically he checked all his pockets, but his keys were gone. They took his fucking car. Billy slumped against the steps, face in his hand. Crying is for faggots.

The car had been a gift from his uncle, his mother brother, when he found out Billy was leaving Cali. His uncle knew about the abuse, but wasn’t in a position to fight for custody or the like (Uncle Ron had a record, running a chop shop), but his home had always been open as a refuge for Billy to hid in. A refuge he couldn’t hide in anymore.

So Ron gave him a car, (Billy never asked the legality of the vehicle) as another form of refuge, a getaway. It was the only thing in Billy’s life that gave him any sort of happiness and now it was gone. He wasn’t gonna cry. He fucking wasn’t. 

He wanted a bomb, blow up the freak house with him inside and be done with it. Just be fucking done. Without intent, Billy (still affected) dozed off, sleeping on the steps.


	2. Words from Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Byers place there's an unconscious kid Hopper has to deal with. After everything else he's already had to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote all this and it went in a very different direction than the one I planned.   
> And I just realised, can Nancy drive? I have no idea, we never see her do so. I'm gonna say Nancy can drive, she just doesn't have a car so she doesn't.

“Let me get this straight,” Hopper began, “The kid on the step out there, came to pick up Max, attacked Lucas, beat the shit out of Steve, then you” he pointed to Max “Drugged him and stole his car, driving illegally, and all of you set fire to the vines, came back here, and tucked him in?”

“Steve put the blanket around him, the rest of us would have let him freeze.” Dustin answered, but Hopper didn’t care for semantics.

“I just felt bad for him, don’t look at me like that Dustin.” Steve said, wincing while Nancy dabbed at the cuts on his face.

“Are you gonna press charges?” Hopper asked

Steve shook his head, “No, he’s just a dickhead.”

“A dickhead that could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t. I don’t want to have to explain what we were all doing out here anyway.”

Hopper nodded, a fair point, but internally he groaned. He’d hoped that once he got back to the house things would just calm and they’d all relax. But things never go smoothly. He looks over to El, who’s sleeping with her head on Mike’s shoulder on the armchair. She just need to rest and she’d be fine, he told himself. 

So would Will, who was between Joyce and Jonathan on the couch. Joyce and Will both had their eyes closed, but Joyce was awake, gently rubbing Will’s arm. The other kids looked tuckered out on the floor.

“Alright, who do I need to take home?” Hopper asked.

The three on the floor looked guilty, especially the girl, Max. 

“Um, can we stay here tonight?” Lucas asked, turning to look at Joyce.

She opened her eyes, “Of course honey, just call home and make sure it’s alright.”

Both the boys got up to go the phone, only to remember it had been ripped of the wall. Hopper rubbed his temples.

“Oh, that was me, to stop it ringing. I’m so sorry Joyce. I’ll get you a new one.” Nancy looked up, apologetic. 

“No, no Nance, it’s fine. We’ve had bad luck with phones for a while.” Joyce smiled weakly.

“Hey I got a dial tone!” Dustin said, shaking the handset.

At least that’s something, Hopper sighed to himself. Both boys called home, getting permission to stay. 

“What about you, Red?” He asked, squatting down to where she sat.

“I’m not supposed to be out this late, especially not with boys.” Max confessed.

“I’ll take you home, I suppose,” Hopper tried not to sound too gruff but he was tired, “I need to talk to your brother any way.”

She nodded, getting up, and hugging her friends.

Hopper moved over to the table where Nancy and Steve were talking quietly to each other. “Sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping one of you’d be able to follow me out to drop Max and her brother off.”

“Sure,” Steve began to get up but Nancy stopped him.

“Steve, you’re probably concussed, let me do it.”

It looked for a second he might argue but he didn’t, just fished keys out of his pocket, “That’s Hargrove’s car.”

“Nancy, I’ll get you to drive that, if you don’t mind, with Max. I’ll take what’s his name in mine.”

“Billy,” Steve interrupted

“I’ll take Billy in mine. When we get there, you jump in mine and I’ll give you a lift back here.” Hopper said.

“Sounds good.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want him arrested kid?” Hopper asked one more time.

“I’m sure.” Steve nodded.

 

Now the tricky bit. Max and Nancy stepped around the sleeping lump on the front step, climbing into the Camaro, waiting for Hopper to leave first.

He nudged the kid, Billy, with his knee. The kid grumbled, the blanket falling off his shoulders.

“Get up kid, I’m taking you home.”

“Who’re you?” Billy slurred.

“The police, now get up.”

“Fuck.” He grumbled to himself, but rose unsteadily to his feet. He rubbed his eyes and squinted out. “Who’s in my car?”

“You’ve got much bigger issues to worried about.” Hopper said walking passed and opening the passenger side of his vehicle, “Get in. Now.”

The boy swallowed, dragging his feet, but did as he was told. Hopper wonder if his slow movements were the result of minor resistance, or the drug still in his system. In the end, Hopper didn’t care, as long as Billy followed orders.

Hopper climbed in the drivers set and started the car, glancing over to the kid beside him, who was a far away from Hopper as he could possible get. 

“You got anything you wanna say for yourself?” Hopper asked, taking the car out of reserve.

Billy stayed silent.

“You’re in a shitload of trouble you understand? You’re lucky Harrington doesn’t want to press charges. And he’d be in his right to do so if he wanted. You beat him unconscious. God, anyone of those kids could charge you with harassment. The Byers could charge you with trespassing.” Hopper snapped.

He still stayed silent, looking down at his feet. Hopper checked the rear view mirror, seeing the headlights of the Camaro behind him, then looked back at the kid. 

“If you ever, ever go near those kids again, I’ll have you booked in a second. You understand me?”

The kid nodded.

“Look me in the eyes. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” The kid said just loud enough for Hopper to hear, making eye contact.

Hopper sighed, eyeing Billy. He was in a defensive position, making himself as small as possible. From what the kids had said, Hopper was expecting an aggressive punk that would make this car ride hell.

“What? You got nothing else to say?” Hopper had a theory, he’d seen angry boys like this before but he couldn’t be sure. He reached across… 

And the kid flinched a mile. Hopper turned up the volume on his radio. 

“Bullying kids smaller than you doesn’t make you tough, doesn’t make you cool and won’t stop others bullying you. It just makes you an asshole.”

Billy nodded mutely, but his expression had changed. He didn’t look mournful anymore. His jaw was set and he looked out the front window.

“If there’s something wrong at home,” Hopper tried, getting nowhere.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The kid snapped, balling his fists at his sides.

“Don’t I? Well then tell me. What were you doing at the Byers?”

Billy looked away, “Getting my step-sister.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the only thing you didn’t do. Wanna tell me why you attacked Lucas? I don’t know where you’re from, but I won’t tolerate racists in my town, you got that?”

He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Hopper asked.

“I said I’m not racist.”

“Oh, wanna tell me why you singled out the black kid then?”

Billy stayed quiet.

“That’s what I thought.” Hopper paused collecting his thoughts, “Anger won’t get you anyway except a jail, or hospitalised or dead. Find a better outlet for your aggression or else.”

The kid scoffed.

“What?” Hopper grounded out.

Billy swallowed, “There’s nothing to do in Hawkins.”

Hopper hummed. The kid probably wasn’t wrong, but he couldn’t admit that. “Get a job, occupy your time so you’re so tired you can’t get angry. You like your car? Ask if the mechanic has any work. I don’t know kid. All I know is that if we cross paths again in a similar situation, you’re gonna be in a lot of legal trouble, understand?”

“Yes sir.” Billy was quiet again, the anger flushed out as quickly as it arose.

They drove in silence for a while until turning onto Billy’s street. 

“Alright I’m gonna let you out, you can explain what you want to your folks, I get the feeling your gonna be in enough trouble without me walking you to the door.” 

Billy sighed, in what Hopper took as agreement.

“I meant what I said about going near the kids again. But I want you to apologise to your sister.” Hopper said, pulling up on the curb.

The kid glared.

“I mean it. I’ll ask her and if you haven’t I’ll make sure you do.”

“Okay, Sherriff.” Billy said opening the door and jumping out.

“One more thing,” Hopper called out, the kid pausing at the door. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m sure you know how to find the station.”

With that the kid slammed the door harder than he needed to, and moved up the lawn.

Nancy pulled up on the drive, her and Max climbing out. Max ran up to the door, Billy not far behind. The door opened just as Nancy made her way around to the passenger side of the cop car. A woman put her arm around Max and lead her inside, but a man stood in the doorway before Billy could enter. Hopper watched as the man poked the kid twice in the chest, saying something quietly, before pointing to the car. Hopper considered getting out, but the man stormed inside allowing Billy to enter. The kid hovered, looking back at the car, at Hopper, before going inside and shutting the door.

Of course nothing would happen in front of a cop. Nancy closed the door.

“Is everything gonna be alright?” She asked.

“No idea. How was Max?” Hopper said, driving away from the house.

“Yeah, she’s okay. A little shaken but pretty together considering.”

“Good, good. Thanks for the help, by the way. Not just now, but earlier with the gun. You’re a brave kid.”

She blushed, but nodded. “Of course. I didn’t end up needing to use it.”

“But you would have if you needed too. And that’s what matters.”

Nancy didn’t say anything, but she smiled shyly, perhaps unused to praise.

Jesus, what was with the fathers in this town? Hopper sighed to himself, shaking his head.

He’d just have to keep an eye on all the kids around. He’d grumble about it, for sure, but he truly didn’t mind.


End file.
